a. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices for organizing golf accessories. More particularly, the present invention relates to devices intended to allow a golfer to organize golf accessories generally carried in a golfer's pocket including, for example, a golf glove and towel.
b. Description of the Prior Art
Organizers for golf accessories are well known. U.S. Pat. No. 5,199,573 to Gribovsky discloses a golf accessory organizer. The organizer disclosed by Gribovsky is a multi-fold device similar to a multi-fold wallet. It is intended to be carried in a pocket of the user. It is primarily intended as a storage space for a notepad, a golf score card, a golf score pencil, and a divot repair tool. U.S. Pat. No. 5,269,410 to Abregano also discloses a golf accessory organizer. Abregano's device also has storage spaces for various golf accessories, but has a clip which is intended to be fastened to the top cuff of a golf bag. Abregano's device is a flat square object for storage of tees and other articles provided in a small bag. U.S. Des. Pat. No. 393,948 to Cowlen is a golf accessory belt. The golf accessory belt is intended to be fastened around the top portion of a golf bag. It has a net device for storing golf balls, spaces to insert tees, and a space for a water bottle as well. It has a clasp mechanism with a belt which is intended to be fastened around the top of a golf bag. U.S. Pat. No. 4,804,121 to Stanton et al., is similar to the Cowlen patent discussed above. It is much simpler than the Cowlen device and discloses storage pockets, not specifically described for any particular purpose. The storage pockets are each multi-purpose and could store a variety of articles.
A related, but not altogether similar devices is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,993,614 to Bonofiglo disclosing a pocket member for a tool belt. Bonofiglo's device is a belt designed to be worn around the waist of a user for storing various construction tools such as hammers, screwdrivers, and the like. The storage pockets in the belt are integral. That is, the storage pockets cannot be used with any belt provided by the user. Rather, the pockets must be used with the belt which is integral therewith.
There is a need for a golf accessory organizer which can be used to store articles which are normally carried in a golfer's pocket. Prior art devices discussed above store these articles with the golf bag. This is inconvenient as a golfer and his golf bag are often separated, as when a golfer is riding in a cart. In those cases the accessories stored in the golf bag are not accessible to the golfer, and he must either carry them in his pocket or in his hand, and in either case it is inconvenient.